Like A Drug
by JennyyaChains
Summary: Missing part of episode 4 of the anime. What happens before Trish leaves Dante's shop. Fun and enticing story. Based on my POV and the story Vergil's Return. Better than summary, hehe. DxT pairing. Rated M for strong language and adult situations. Not sure of genre.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Devil May Cry nor any song from QOTSA (for the ones who don't know is stands for Queens of the Stone Age).

**AN**: Hello everyone! Okay this is my POV from the 4th episode of the anime, the part not shown almost at the end. I base this story with my other story Vergil's Return, this would be after the flashback that appears in chapter 5 of VR. If you haven't read it, I recommend you do so you understand why Trish left and what she's doing. I don't go into details very much in this story, and since I've been getting sort of 'alerts' from braking rules communities I tried to keep the rating a bit lower than other of my stories (sorry). Still is fun, provoking and I don't know what else. I recommend if you have the chance, to enjoy this story better, to listen to the songs that appear here. They are all from the album Lullabies to Paralyze from QOTSA. This is in order of appearance: Long Slow Goodbye, This Lullaby, In My Head, The Blood Is Love, "You Got A Killer Scene There, Man...", Skin On Skin, Like A Drug. The songs were actually my inspiration that's why I think it's important to listen to them so you can really feel what I'm trying to transmit. Plus they fit very much with the story so... Also since I wasn't too explicit this time, the songs can tell what I really mean. ;) Hope you like, enjoy.

* * *

Like A Drug

It had been six months since Dante saw Trish for the last time; he hadn't heard of her and since her sudden departure, she never even called. He didn't know where could she gone and why. He spent these six months barely 'working', all he did was sleep, get drunk, be depressed and bored. He missed her very much for she is the light in his darkness and the joy in his sorrow; and without her, he felt empty; he felt he had nothing to fight for, to live for. But his luck was soon to change.

Without previous warning Lady started visiting him again. She had around four or five years she didn't show up or call, and for a strange reason, all of a sudden she decided to keep Dante company, request his help for certain jobs, or simply bug him. Dante was miserable without Trish and now Lady was making his life even more miserable. If he barely had money before she came back, now he had completely gone bankrupt. He kept owing her money from stupid bets, drinks and jobs. She remembered him grumpy, but not as bitter and cold as now. She remembered he used to smile and be fun, and now all he does is get drunk and have no emotions at all. He was starting to remind her of Vergil, even if she barely knew him. She knew there was something wrong with Dante, but she never meant to ask; it never went through her head that his state was for the love of a woman, a devil actually.

Suddenly, one of those days Lady paid him a strange visit. She came in to his office to clear some doubts about a she devil commanding lightning that kept escaping from her guns. To her surprise this 'she devil' shot guns too, one in each hand just like Dante (she found that strange), and not any regular bullets, but lightning bullets.

The moment she mentioned a she devil commanding lightning and packing heat, his heart almost stopped. _Trish_... It had to be her. He didn't want to sound excited or else so he tried just acting careless of the situation. He cleared her doubts about the guns; devils do have fingers to pull a trigger. He implied there was no strange thing about that, but Lady insisted the 'she devil' kept shooting at her with a gun in each hand, just like him, not bullets, but power, lightning bullets in this case (of course she would, he taught her that). Dante didn't reply and right before Lady left he just told her that this 'chick' sounded interesting and that she should introduce them to teach her how to use those guns of hers, if she gets to catch her that is. Lady left. Dante was about to lose himself in his thoughts, but to his luck, Patty came in just when Lady went out; as if he needed more bugging. At least Lady had brought him good news, but Patty...

Patty came in saying she wanted him to buy her clothes, unfortunately for him, he had lost to her in cards and that had been the bet; though he said he didn't say when. So Patty started pouting and making a scene on his desk, making the picture on his desk tumble. Dante stood up and grabbed the portrait, he looked at it. _Lightning_. He put it back on the desk and thought of Trish. Where was she, why hadn't she called? Was she planning to be in town and not let him know about it?

Suddenly the phone rings. "Devil May Cry..." He said emotionless. "So it was you, I knew it" Dante still didn't want to show any feelings, much less with Patty around; so he just arranged to meet with Trish in a specific place at a specific time. She made him promise he wouldn't be late.

Trish was in town because she was hired to kill a demon in disguise of priest and this demon had easily fooled Lady and hired her to kill Trish. When Trish's client told her of this demon in this town, she refused because she didn't want to come back with Dante yet; she was still confused, and didn't know how she'd see him after all this time and after that terrible incident, that he never really knew happened. As if it had been his fault. But after she found out that this demon was in disguise, she rapidly accepted the job thinking that it could probably lead her to the real responsible for her terrible loss. Plus she hates demons in disguise.

Trish and Lady's first encounter began with a fight and continued and ended with more fights. It was part of Trish's plan just to have a bit more fun, plus she just hated the fact that she didn't know who she was and what was she doing so close to Dante, and very often. Trish and Lady were battling each other as it made habit of the past few days, when Dante finally came along, and late, making Trish a bit upset and as always they ended up arguing, to what Lady surprised. She didn't expect they would know each other. After they cleared the situation, they dealt with the demon in a blink, and before Dante knew it, Trish was already gone. She didn't even let him ask anything. Lady left too, so he had no choice but to go to a bar and get a drink.

Dante walked in to the bar he usually goes and sat at the barstool. He wore a sad expression. "A scoth on the rocks, double please" Dante said with no enthusiasm at all.

The bartender was turned away from him, but he recognized his voice. "Dante?" He said as he turned around. "Why so sad?" He said as he served him his drink.

"Hey" Dante said emotionless as he gave a sip to his drink.

"So...?" The barman said with some interest.

"Trish is back in town..." Dante said gasping as he almost drank up the whole glass in a gulp.

"Wo, wo! Slow down man" Said Larry as he tried to make Dante drink a bit slowlier.

"Give me another one" Dante said to Larry.

Larry served him another drink. "So what's so bad about that? You should be happy she's back"

"But she's not back with me, just to kill a demon..." Said Dante as he sipped his drink.

"And where is she right now?" Larry asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I knew..." Dante said. A song catched his attention so he listened to it carefully as he drank.

_Where have you gone again my sweet_

_Everybody wants to know..._

_Where you gone?..._

_On a long slow goodbye?..._

"And you think that sitting here getting drunk you're gonna find her?" Said Larry as he noticed Dante was paying attention to the song.

"Nope. But it sure helps for my sorrow" Said Dante as he lost himself staring at the bottom of his empty glass.

_In every voice I hear you speak_

_Waiting by the telephone..._

He thought of how much he waited for her call this past six months and now that she had called, he was wasting his time, sitting alone at the barstool.

_I close my eyes, I just can't sleep_

_Roll & tumble all night long..._

_Where you gone?..._

"I'd go back to my place if I were you" Said Larry. "All her stuff are there and she's probably going to pick something up before she goes"

Dante kept pensive for a while as the song kept ringing in his ears.

_...a long slow goodbye?..._

"Why didn't I think of that!" Dante thought Larry was right. He stood up fast. "And here I am wasting my time!" Dante said as he hurriedly headed back home.

"Hey! You're not paying me?" Larry yelled.

Dante stopped at the door of the bar. "Add it to my tab!"

"Mmhm... You're welcome..." Larry mumbled thinking how ungrateful Dante is.

Then suddenly Dante got an idea. "Hey! You got a quarter?" Said Dante as he came in again and stood before a payphone.

Larry looked at him with disbelief. Still he had to pay for his calls. He tossed him a coin and Dante catched it.

Dante dialed a number. "Hey Morrison, it's me. Hey, you think you can keep Patty at your place for today? Trish is in town, probably just for tonight and umm..."

"Speak no more. But you're gonna owe me for this" Morrison said a bit bothered, but he knows how much Dante cares for Trish, so he couldn't refuse.

Dante arrived home in less than five minutes. This was his moment to make a change. He entered to the shop and didn't find Trish at the office. He ran up the stairs and opened the door to his room calling her name. Nothing. She wasn't there. He even opened the closet to check if there was something missing, but it all was as he left it. He took a deep breath with sorrow in his face. He couldn't think of any place esle where she could be.

Without any other thing to do, Dante simply threw himself on his favorite chair, behind his desk. There was still the bottle of wine he was drinking earlier and the glass, but he just didn't feel like drinking from the glass. So he just grabbed the bottle and drank a bit. He felt that was too depressing, there was something missing. _Aha, music!_ He left the bottle on the desk and stood up to go put some music. He just put an album from Queens of the Stone Age randomly and returned to his chair.

He tried relaxing, laid back on his chair and propped up his feet on the desk. He grabbed the bottle again; he was about to take a sip when the music started playing. It seemed planned, it fitted perfectly. He simply paralyzed with the bottle near his mouth.

_Where, oh where have you been my love?_

_Where, oh where can you be?_

_It's been so long, since the moon has gone_

_And oh what a wreck you've made me..._

He stared to the ceiling and that old fan that kept spinning so slowly and it just seemed to mesmerize him.

_...Until the return of my love_

_This lullaby..._

He kept facing to the ceiling but with his eyes closed. Thinking.

_...Every face, it's your eyes I can see..._

_...Our embrace is only a dream..._

_...Each hour becomes a life's time_

_When she'd left, I'd only begun this lullaby_

All he did was drink and think of all he could have said to make her stay, but it all had been so fast and she disappeared before he could even muster.

His bottle finished so he went for another one and laid back on his chair again. This time he did feel like drinking from the glass. He kept listening to the music, thinking how it all fitted his situation. The music kept playing and his bottle emptying. He was so drunken now, in his thoughts, in his wine... Each song just kept reminding him of her.

_...You're the only thing I've got that I can't seem to get enough_

_We collide for one embrace, so_

_I keep on playin our favorite song_

_I turn it up while you're gone_

_It's all I got when you're in my head and you're in my head so I need it_

_Hurry up..._

The music just kept playing. He was desperate to know where she was. The alcohol was starting to make him doze off. He was more asleep than awake actually, but he kept listening to the music and thinking of Trish. Imagining that magically she was there with him.

_I saw you in a way_

_Beyond figure out..._

_...Our eyes is all it took to know..._

He closed his eyes and let his imagination soar as he listened.

_Open up your eyes_

_Deep blue, glassy lake_

_& swim 'til water and sky_

_Now are one, out of two..._

He opened his eyes and thought of hers as if his drunken state could help him see those beautiful blue eyes that provoke him and make him lose himself in their seas. His stare was lost in the nothingness, his expression revealing ecstasy just for thinking of her.

_Open up your mouth_

_Touch your lips to mine_

_That we may make a kiss that can pierce through death & survive..._

He couldn't help to remember her kisses, those lips that drive him mad. Those kisses that can last forever, oh how much he wanted her close...

_...Still I hold your hand_

_Wrapped as if a ring..._

He finally fell asleep while the song kept playing.

_...You ask when you're alone, "what is love?"..._

Then suddenly, Trish arrives. She hears the music and feels tempted to dance, but she needs to do some things first. She walked a couple steps and found Dante drunken on his chair, asleep. But not even asleep he drops that glass of wine; it was still half-full. She just grinned and shook her head a little and continued her way upstairs.

Two more songs passed and finally Dante was awoken by a powerful guitar, that rythm could even wake the dead. He opened his eyes slowly and even twitched. He couldn't believe his eyes, was he still asleep or was this real? He rubbed his eyes and opened them widely, gazing at her perfect form. She was dancing. Oh and she couldn't have chosen a better song.

Her hips swayed from one side to the other very temptingly, moving smoothly with the song. She was turned back from him, so he could see that seductive derriere as she danced so sexy; she kept her arms at the back of her head under her hair. She lifted her hair revealing part of her back. She was wearing that black leather outfit he so much loves. Oh how much he wanted to pull from those ribbons at the back of her corset and take it off; either that or just zip it down at the front.

The mood was just so alluring; perhaps the music was just taking control over them.

Trish kept dancing seductively, she then turned over to look at Dante. He was so aroused that he sat up straight and gulped. She started coming his way without ever stopping her dancing...

_I don't mean to make obscene, but..._

Suddenly Trish was right in front of him still dancing. The move of her hips was just so alluring. The way she moved her whole body was just mind-blowing. He was hard as rock, he couldn't help it, then suddenly Trish was behind him. She covered his eyes with a scarf and tightened the knot.

_...The knot is tight, on my blindfold..._

Then she touched his chest. She slowly moved her hands to his shoulders and with a decisive move she took his coat off. She opened up his red vest and zipped down his black, tight shirt. She grabbed the bottle of wine and forced the tip into his mouth, spilling some over his palpitating chest.

_...I got my flesh full of blood..._

He felt the wine run down his chest and abdomen till it reached his navel. He felt chills down his spine. The sensation was just beyond any ecstasy for he couldn't see, just feel every touch intensifying his senses. He could sense her in front of him now, and how she swayed her hips over his lap. She felt him even harder now. He tried to keep her there by holding her from her hips, but she easily moved away.

_Don't wanna love you no more_

_Don't wanna love you less_

_I wanna be crushed by your sweet caress..._

He felt how she slowly walked away from him. He tried to reach for her, he yearned for her, for her touch and just couldn't resist any longer. So he removed the scarf from his eyes and saw her dancing near the pool table.

She was looking at him seductively as she extended her arms, calling for him.

_You gonna do something..._

_C'mon give it a try..._

Dante wouldn't hold back anymore; so he stood up and just in case, he took the bottle with the remaining wine as he approached to her.

_A solo, wow... _He thought. The music kept playing. He stood still as she danced so sensually, touching herself.

_Got no good plans but a good idea..._

He tried to reach for her again, but she kept stepping away from him, never losing eye contact with each other. She kept dancing around the pool table while Dante followed her.

She stopped in front of the jukebox right at the second solo and just danced to the music. Dante froze in front of her. She clung to the jukebox staring at him penetratingly as she moved her body so enticingly, swaying her hips, sliding down and up with the provoking rythm. Oh how much Dante wanted to be in place of that jukebox. She kept staring at him naughtily, as she touched her body, seducing him.

_...I confess..._

_Let's do it again..._

Her moves against the jukebox started skipping songs but backwards, then another song filled his ears. It started with a loud guitar strum and again an enticing rythm that just kept Trish dancing for him.

_From the moment you said "why haven't you kissed me yet?"..._

He could swear he heard her voice saying that instead of the song.

_I knew I'd wipe that paint from your lips..._

It was now or never. If he wanted her to stay, he needed to do something to prove to her that their love was still intact. He didn't know what kind of game she was playing with him, but certainly, it was his turn now.

Trish stared at Dante with such penetrating eyes, from head to toes. Kind of stopping at his hardened crotch. She grinned naughtily and bit her lower lip while she grabbed hold from the jukebox, kind of bracing herself to the inevitable. Dante stared back at her, following her eyes. Her ruby red lips were screaming to be kissed. In a single step he was just in front of her, much closer. So he pinned her against the jukebox and kissed her desperately. Trish was just playing hard to get, but that just made it more interesting for him. She drew apart from him, but he wouldn't let go. He eyed her penetraitingly now.

_I stare the lids off your eyes, gone down on your dirty mind_

_& end up between your hips..._

She tried to free from his grasp, but it was too strong. They were both sweating. Then he ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her hard against him. His fingers tangled up in her hair, but even so, she freed from him and pushed him against the pool table; but he never let go of her. He held her tight from her hips making her clash with him. He took advantage of that and pressed her hard against him. In a blink, he changed sides with her and now, he had her pinned against the pool table. The strong moves made the bottle of wine tumble. It spinned several times before it tumbled down. The bottle spurt out some wine as it fell and it ended up at her chest. As if planned, Dante started zipping down her corset following the wine traces. He bend down at her stomach and with no corset on now, he licked from her navel all the way up, cleaning the wine traces left behind. He wouldn't let a drop go to waste.

_Handfuls of sweat tangled hair, anytime, anywhere_

_I wanna lick you too much baby..._

Trish arched her back while Dante slid his tongue throughout her sensitive skin.

"Aaaah..." She moaned softly. But it was her game, so she kicked his chest making him draw away for a moment so she could crawl away.

_I just play all alone, whispering for your moan_

_Forced to crawl down this line just to touch..._

Dante hit the jukebox with his back, but it only made the volume go higher. All this rough moves turned him on even more. His chest was moving fast from his heavy breathing. "Aaaah...oooh..." He saw her crawl away slowly. Those hips moving so sensually. "Aaah..." He could savor her already. In a blink, he was crawling behind her, he pulled from her leather pants and they slid off her legs as if she were covered in butter. It had never been so easy to take off her pants, it seemed unreal.

_I'm just sweating..._

Dante caught Trish by her hips, but still she tried to crawl away.

_I hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you go baby..._

He caught her again and turned her over with a rough move. He pinned her against the floor making pressure with his pelvis; he held her hands over her head, making it harder for her to move. She wouldn't escape from him this time.

"Oh Dante..." She gasped giving up. She let some electricity flow through her hands making Dante move back. She pushed him onto the floor and zipped down his trousers to finally, liberate the beast. She did her thing, what she loves the most and never stopped looking at him.

_Twisted secret lives, the way you bat your eyes_

_Givin' head, givin' head..._

The solo was enough for him to explode, but he wanted more, he needed more. He wanted to feel her.

_...I'm so needy for love, I'm desperate_

_Greedy in slavery..._

So now they changed sides again and he pinned her against the floor strongly.

_I wanna lick you too much, I wanna lick you too much_

_I hear you comin', ooh, aaaah, ohhh..._

The music kept playing, until once again a song resounded in his ears. That song he heard at the bar which had made him make a change. He started regaining consciousness.

"Dante...?"

Her voice resounded in his ears, but he was confused. How did he get here? He couldn't remember he ever went to sleep.

"Wake up sleepy-head" Trish said while she sat at the edge of Dante's desk. She crossed her legs and held tight from the edge of the desk as she leaned towards Dante. She stared focusedly at him.

Dante woke up in a haste. He saw her face near his, he almost fell from the chair. He saw her sitting there so naturally as if nothing would've happened. He looked at his shirt and it was unzipped as well as his vest and he had a trace of wine on his bare chest. Had it been a dream? If so, why was he as in his dream? "What happened?"

"You've been asleep since I came in. I was doing some things upstairs, I came down again and you were still asleep. So I woke you up" She said simple.

Dante looked at her suspiciously. "And...why am I like this?" He said pointing to his bare chest. He then felt a wetness in his crotch. Could she have noticed? He hoped not.

"I noticed you were agitated so I tried to cool you off" Trish said innocently.

Dante frowned, but he kept silent for a moment. "My dream, it felt so real"

"You kept repeating my name in your sleep. I was intrigued about what you were dreaming..." She stood up and started walking towards the pool table. "...it's unbelievable all I can do to you without your notice while you're asleep" She said as she bent over the pool table to gather all the balls.

Dante couldn't help to look at her ass. He stood up and meant to just go with the flow. When Trish heard him standing up, she told him he should better go clean himself up. He could swear he had a wet dream; he did feel wet but not sticky. "What did you do to me?" He wondered.

Trish turned over to look at him. "I thought you said you felt it so real, can't you tell?" She said sultry as she licked her lips then bit her lower lip.

Dante frowned. She was still playing games. She was playing with his head. He went to the bathroom near the office. He peered himself at the mirror focusedly for a moment. He rinsed his face and with a small towel, he cleaned himself from any remaining wine traces; though the trace ended in his pants. He zipped down his trousers and found out that Trish had dropped the wine over his crotch. No wonder he was wet. He pulled down his boxer to clean up and to his surprise he found lipstick marks on his shaft. _What?_ He had thought that Trish was playing him since the beginning. He peered himself at the mirror again, but this time he paid attention. He looked at his chest. When he previously cleaned up he didn't even look he just cleaned up, and now he found more red lipstick marks following that wine trace till his crotch. His heart started pounding fast. _How couldn't I notice? _

Flashbacks started returning to Trish's head. The moment she opened up his vest, his shirt... How she couldn't resist his hardness. She thought that pouring wine over his chest he would wake up, but he didn't. So she just followed the trace of wine with her lips and tongue. It ended at his crotch so she zipped down his trousers. Still he was asleep. So she suck it out till the last drop. And he just kept repeating her name in his sleep. She just poured some more wine to play a little with him.

Dante was still at the bathroom and Trish waited for him at his office. The song finished and an extra song started playing. Dante gulped. He knew that song pretty well. He used to get drunk a lot listening to it when Trish left. He straightened up and set his hair right before going out of the bathroom. He opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. The moment he stepped out, he simply stood still.

Trish was dancing sensually right in front of the pool table. _Am I dreaming again?_ He rubbed his eyes, and yes she was there.

_Since you're gone, I sat at home_

_Wonder why no I'll never be free_

_But the thought of you_

_Goin with another guy_

_No, it could never be me_

_You took a ring and pawned our love away_

_What can I say, I am left behind_

_So I take a drink, another cigarette_

_I can't forget that you once were mine..._

He took a deep breath and thought that this song could actually help him out a little to convince her of his feelings. He approached to her slowly; she was still dancing, facing her back to him. Her arms moved slowly in the air. Dante cught her from behind delicately; he caressed her arms, then slid his hands down her sides, very slowly.

_What can I say?_

_I guess, it wasn't meant to be_

_But now you're gone_

_It's just your love is like a drug..._

He ran his hands down to her hips, following her sways. He was so close to her that he could feel her every move caressing his body. His agitated breath caressed her skin, making her feel an impulse throughout her whole body. She realized that no matter how much time they don't see each other, that connection they felt since the very first moment they met, is still there. He still makes her feel so many things with no words at all. A gaze, a sigh, a simple breath would suffice to let them know what they feel and desire.

The solo began. The moves of her hips intensified with the soft, pleasing music. His dream came true. He was that jukebox now. Her body swayed so slowly and enticingly. His hands never stopped caressing her, his eyes admiring her.

_It's been so long..._

_...have bet you gone..._

"Why did you come back, really?" He whispered softly.

_...I know that you're alive inside_

_So I hope and pray you won't throw this love away..._

Trish just stopped dancing and turned around to look at him. She stared into his eyes for a moment but she couldn't stare for long. She turned her stare down...

_...I just wish that you still were mine..._

He grabbed her chin and lifted her face towards his and stared into the seas of her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Dante..." Her voice broke down. She just held him in a tight embrace.

Dante surrounded her with his arms and held her tight. "I missed you..." He whispered to her ear.

_...It's just your love is like a drug..._

Trish drew apart from him. She swallowed her tears. "Who is she?"

The music stopped. A deadly silence filled the room.

"Who?" Dante wondered.

"That bitch that tried to kill me!" She said a bit upset.

"Who? Lady? She's just an old friend..."

"...who's been visiting you very often" Trish replied.

"Why, you jealous? I thought you said she was the jealous one" Dante said slyly.

Trish just glared at him and turned away from him. She pretended to go upstairs, but Dante caught her from the arm.

"Hey!" He said as she turned to look at him. "So she's the reason you came back..." He said softly.

Trish just freed from his grasp and went upstairs.

"Then I owe her thanks!" He yelled so she could hear. He went after her and when he opened the door to the room, he found her packing some things.

"Trish..." He said as he closed the door behind him. "...there's nothing to be jealous about. She just comes to steal money from me and ask for my help to finish some jobs she can't do herself" He said relaxed.

"Why did she start coming when I left?" Trish said as she finished packing.

"I don't know. Coincidence?"

Trish raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Okay listen. She's not my type and besides, you think I could want another woman or even stare at another woman if I have you?!" He said more as a fact than a question.

"And what makes you think that you still have me?" She said cocky.

"C'mon Trish. Don't lie to yourself. You always wanna make things complicated when it's actually so simple..."

"Oh really?" She kept her cocky posture. "How simple?"

"This simple" Dante said in a seductive voice as he surrounded her with his arms right at her lower back. He brought her closer to him in a blink and he kissed her intensely.

Trish resisted at first, trying to fight him to draw him apart; but in the end she surrendered to him. She put her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair, holding tight. He pushed her onto the bed never letting go. He put himself upon her and looked into her eyes. It was a moment of deep passion. She pulled from his shirt and brought him closer to her. She kissed him desperately while she started undressing him, revealing his perfect torso. They parted their lips for a moment and while Dante was on his knees and Trish sitting up, he slowly zipped down her leather corset and she unbuckled his belt and zipped down his trousers. Before they knew it, they were fully undressed and Trish was on top of him now. She continued kissing him, following that old trace of wine. She ended at his ‴‴‴‴‴‴‴‴‴‴ MISSING LINES... "Oh Trish..." He gasped while his hands over her head followed her moves.

Before she knew it, he was on top now, taking control. Their lips met again, jut like their hips, moving so rythmically, slow and strong.

"Oh Dante..." She moaned feeling how deeply he was reaching ‴‴‴‴‴‴‴‴‴‴‴ MISSING LINES...

After a couple of hours of deserved passion, they both collapsed on the bed. Trish fell asleep in Dante's arms in a blink, but Dante just couldn't sleep, he didn't want to. He wanted time to stop; he knew the next morning she'd leave again and he wanted to have her in his arms a bit longer, the most possible. He didn't know when he'd be able to have the bliss of holding her tight against him again. He didn't sleep. He spent all night caressing her skin, admiring her beauty and simply watching her sleep. She looks so calm and peaceful and think she's a merciless devil, well to demons that is. He didn't want the sun to rise, he wanted her to stay; and after sleepless hours, he couldn't keep awake and he fell into slumber.

The next morning he woke up, he looked to the other side of the bed and she wasn't there. He sat up abruptly, then he heard water running. _She must be taking a shower_. He relaxed a bit. He got out of bed and knocked on the bathroom door.

"May I come in? I wanna use the bathroom" He insisted.

"Come in, it's not locked"

So Dante came in, he used the bathroom so it wouldn't be suspicious. Then Trish slightly opened the shower curtain to have a peek.

"Hey! Why are you spying on me?" Dante mocked.

Trish just chuckled and closed the curtain immediately. Dante was still nude so, why not? He stealthily opened the shower curtain a little and looked at her. She was turned around so she didn't notice in the exact moment.

"Hey! Why do you spy on me?" She mocked too.

Then Dante simply came in to the shower and approached to her. She stepped back until her back touched the wall under the shower. The warm water fell upon his hair and shoulders, wetting his back and chest. He stared into her seductive eyes and grinned.

"You don't want to miss a chance, do you?" Trish grinned.

"You know the answer to that" Dante said seductively while he stared to her delectable lips. He held the back of her head with one hand and tangled his fingers in her wet hair. He brought her face closer to his, lips to lips in a passionate kiss.

After he had her once more, Trish let him finish showering, well start actually, while she got dressed and ready. Dante finished his shower fast; he got dressed and went downstairs looking for her. He saw her small bag on his desk, meaning she was leaving. He had no choice but accept it. So he just waited for her by the pool table.

"So, where are you headed off to this time?" He asked relaxed.

"I've got a lot of' em that I'm following. I guess it depends on them" She lied. She was actually just after one. She said calmed as she headed to the entrance door, close to where Dante was standing. She stopped near him.

"If you get sick of it, you can always come back here" He said as he grabbed a ball and tossed it in the air. He catched it and kept his stare to the ball.

Trish leaned towards him. "Why, that's uncharacteristically kind of you" She straightened up again. "But for the time being, I think I wanna travel a bit"

He just stared at her for seconds then kept his stare down. He didn't want to see her leave. "Take care of yourself alright?" He turned to look at her face.

"You too baby" She said as she left the shop.

He turned to look at the door when she left. He opened the door a little bit and saw her go. He also saw that Trish bumped into Lady outside and she offered her a ride. It seemed to him that they could start a friendship, perhaps. He grinned. He was happy that even though Trish had just gone again, she was back, she was still his Trish. So now, he'd only have to be patient and wait for her return. He meant to relax, but right before he'd close the door, a woman arrived. She wanted to collect money from some unpaid bills from a clothing store, though he didn't know. He tried to get away, saying that she got the wrong guy, even though she did mention his name. She insisted that two separate women gave her the address, so there was no mistake.

"Two women?" He wondered as he took the bill from the woman's hand. It had to be Lady and Trish, they seemed kinda suspicious when Trish left with her. He looked at the bill. "What? They what!"

The woman insisted that she needed to be paid, but he didn't have any money at the moment, and she wouldn't let Dante off with it. She even entered to his place.

"What is this for in the first place? What did they buy?" He asked a little agitated.

"Clothes!"

"Clothes?! Why the hell would clothes cost this much!" He said restless. To top it off, damn Patty bought clothes too, so probably it was just a matter of time before the bill would arrive to his place.

He had to look for money in all of his drawers to pay this damn woman, and still there was Patty's bill; as if he needed more. He wanted to relax a little, so he decided to go out, spend some time alone. No more women that just keep him in troubles and short of money. He left the shop and left Patty there alone. He went to the same bar he went the day before and he made his tab increase even more.

He sat again at the barstool, though his expression was much better than yesterdays'. He asked for a regular scotch.

"Hey! How did it go?" Larry asked intrigued. "By the look of your face, it seems someone got laid last night..."

"...and this morning..." Dante said satisfied.

"Lucky bastard..." Said Larry. "So she's back then?"

"Nope" Dante said simply.

"What? Then why are you so happy?"

"´Cause now I'm sure that she still loves me" Said Dante as he took a sip of his scotch, then just stared to the bottom of the still half-full glass. He smiled. "I'm sure she'll be back soon, very soon..."

"Listen to yourself. Who could think that you get so lost for a woman? That this heartless, merciless demon hunter is crazy in love. She really is your weak point man, and your road to perdition"

"Shut up" Dante said careless. "She's my road to heaven..." He finished his drink in a gulp and stood up to go. "Add it to my tab"

"Sure thing!" He yelled to Dante as he disappeared through the door. "Luckily I have other customers..." Larry mumbled to himself.

* * *

**AN:** So what do you think, you liked, comments? Please review, it's as easy as reading. Thanks for reading. Sorry for the missing lines but I'm sick of the damn braking rule communities. I think this is still not over rated, I think it's very soft, but that's just me.

I'm working on another story now, I hope I can upload the first chapter soon. As I said before, I'm going back to the beginning. Right after the first Devil May Cry, when Trish becomes Dante's partner. It will be about how it all started. A lot of action, and romance and some mystery/suspense/horror however you wanna call it so, stay tuned.


End file.
